


this girl is half her age

by callunavulgari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Derek Hale, Bad Touch, De-Aged Derek, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She won’t hurt you,” Kate interjects, cutting her off with a small smile. She turns the smile onto the stranger over her shoulder and Derek watches as the soft, sweet smile goes wicked. “Will she?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	this girl is half her age

**Author's Note:**

> Femmeslash February prompt of the day: What would happen if Seven (Braeden) walked in on Two (Kate) and Twelve (girl!Derek) having sex? 
> 
> The answer? Shotguns.
> 
> I waffled over whether to label this as dubious consent or non-con for awhile. In the long run, I went for extremely dubious consent and dubious consent due to identity issues because while Derek is fully consensual at the time, she's also been de-aged, manipulated, and if she were her true age, it never would have happened. So read with caution. Nothing's overly explicit, but if that kiss between Derek and Kate in the second episode of Season 4 squicked you out, I'd avoid this one. Title is shamelessly taken from Don't Stand So Close to Me, because if there's a song that screams more bad touch than that... well, I'm not aware of it.

“Get away from her,” a voice growls from the doorway. The hotel room is small enough that the whisper sounds like a shout, and Derek can feel Kate go rigid on top of her. Kate turns her head towards the stranger, her hair swinging over her shoulder to block Derek’s view.  
  
“And why should I do that?” Kate purrs, shifting her hips. Derek gasps, head thrown back. Her hair is damp with sweat at the base of her neck, the ends ruffled from Kate’s hands. Her lips feel swollen and still taste of Kate when she licks them.  
  
The stranger makes a sound like a snarl and then, there’s another sound. This one makes Derek go cold to the tips of her toes, because though she's not overwhelmingly familiar with the sound, she knows enough to recognize it for what it is.

It’s the sound of a shotgun being racked.

Derek flinches, making to scramble out from beneath Kate, but Kate just tightens her thighs around Derek’s hips.  
  
“Now now, sweetie,” Kate says to her, glancing back at Derek. “No need to move your pretty little ass anywhere.”  
  
“But—”  
  
“She won’t hurt you,” Kate interjects, cutting her off with a small smile. She turns the smile onto the stranger over her shoulder and Derek watches as the soft, sweet smile goes wicked. “Will she?”  
  
“Argent,” the other woman snarls. “I warned you once. Get off of her.”  
  
“And I asked you why,” Kate laughs. She leans down to swirl her tongue over Derek’s nipple and Derek gasps, cheeks flushing with humiliation. “You know that you can’t hurt me without hurting our pretty little Derek. So why should I move? You’ve given me zero motivation.”  
  
“Because,” the woman breathes. Her scent is a roiling, tangled knot of emotion. Frustration, horror, determination. “If it comes down to it, I can make sure that Derek will heal. You won’t.”  
  
Kate growls and the sound makes Derek startle, glancing up at her with wide eyes. There’s no outward signs of a change, but now Derek can tell what’s different about Kate’s scent. She isn’t _human_ anymore.  
  
The woman steps further into the room. Derek can see her now, a dark smudge of a figure just inside the doorway. She’s got a leather jacket that smells like _Derek_ wrapped around her shoulders and a large, pale scar down the line of her neck. Her eyes are flat, angry. Her mouth is a slash of displeasure.  
  
She’s got a gun pointed straight at Kate, not wavering in the slightest.  
  
“One more warning, Kate. Get off of my girlfriend, and I’ll make your death as painless as possible.” The woman smiles, wide and dangerous. “Promise.”


End file.
